


A New Chance at Life

by SuziSS8786



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Harry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Paraplegia, Permanent Injury, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuziSS8786/pseuds/SuziSS8786
Summary: At the end of fifth year Harry has a lot on his plate to deal with after the events on the Ministry of Magic and the death of his beloved godfather Sirius. Vernon Dursley is having a terrible day at work and the only outlet for his rage is his distracted and unprotected nephew.Where Vernon doesn't care about the warnings given by the wizards that came with Harry and severely injures him, leaving him for days on his own to die until his magic finally kicks into survival mode and sends Harry straight to the hands of a unexpected protector.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> So this is my first fic. I've been thinking about this one for quite a while, but just now decided to give it a shot. Will probably be taken down and re-updated when i see the need for some changes. This is not a miracle cure fic. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

        A New Chance at Life

 

Surrey, Privet Drive

 

Harry lay, unconscious, on the floor of his tiny bedroom. Vernon had been on a terrible mood when he came back from work. Not that it was out of the ordinary, but with Aunt petunia and Dudley out for an appointment, Harry found himself on the wrong place at the wrong time. It had come out of nowhere. Harry had just finished is chores for the day and was just reaching the top of the stairs, looking down, not really paying attention to anything around him. So when Vernon opened the door, he took of after Harry as soon as he saw him.

The first hit went straight to the head.

"YOU!! Its all because of you!!!. Who do those freaks think they are?! I know they are making my work difficult with their freakishness! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

For someone the size of a baby Hippo, Vernon Dursley could move quite fast and was quite strong. Everything was so sudden that Harry had no chance of protecting himself. Hit after hit, he found himself on the middle of his bedroom, in fetal position, taking all of Vernon's rage.

One particular kick to the middle of his back knock out all of the air on Harry's lungs. What little determination he had to stay silent and just take the abuse was gone with the piercing pain from the hit. A loud wail broke out of his throat. He started shaking so bad, his back arched on an unnatural position, spasms ripping through him as if he was having some sort of seizure. This seemed to pissed Vernon even more, as he keep kicking Harry, faster and with even more determination to make him scream.

"Do you really think I am done with you? You will pay!! For everything!! Do you hear me FREAK?!!!"

Harry lost consciousness. Between the pain, his screams, the amount of kicks to his abused body and the terrible sense of helplessness, Harry actually welcomed the pitch black that soon claimed him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Queens, New York

 

Peter Parker was swinging his way through Queens on his way home. It had been a ratter uneventful afternoon and he was looking forward to the weekend he was to spend with none other that Tony FREAKING Stark!, on the Avengers Compound!. He just needed to pick up a couple of things and a quick change. Happy was set to pick him up in about an hour so, that give him enough time.

Tony Stark on the other hand, was also looking forward to the weekend with the kid. He still couldn't believe how fast the kid had wormed his way into Tony's life. He was silly, talkative to a point of being annoying sometimes and funny as heck without even doing it on purpose. All in all it was endearing and cute. Of course he would never admit this to anyone. Ever.

He decided to surprise the kid by going with Happy to pick him up. The plans for the weekend were the usual, working on the lab, eating take out, watching a couple of movies and just spending time with the kid. A quick trip to the beach was also on the plans for Tony, but a total surprise for Peter. He wondered, if Peter would like it. Sometimes he got the hint that the kid wasn't that fond of big bodies of water, but Tony hadn't got the nerve to ask directly. He really hoped Peter would like it, but if not, he had a few contingency plans ready. After all, you don't necessarily need to get in the water to enjoy the beach, right?

Happy and Tony made it to the apartment building just in time to see an overexcited Peter come down the stairs and look up and down the street before spotting the pristine Audi.

"Hey Happy, I am sorry if i am a little l... Mr. Stark!!! Oh, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey kiddie. What, not happy to see me? Here I though you'll be all over the moon! You are hurting my feelings Spider-baby."

"No! Sorry Mr. Stark. I just wasn't expecting to see you here. Please don't take it personal. You know i would never..."

"Don't sweat it kid, I was just messing with you. Jeez, after all this time..."

"Oh. Mmmm... ok. And Mr. Stark, sir? I am not a baby."

"Hahahaha!!! Oh come on Spider-baby. Tell you what, I'll stop calling you that if you start calling me Tony. How about that? Do we have a deal?"

"But?!"

"Nuhu. Nope. Not negotiable. It is a yes or a no. Decide."

"Ok Mr. St... Tony. You win."

"That's my boy! Go on Happy! We have a busy weekend ahead of us."

Peter didn't know how to describe the feeling in his chest at the moment. This warm, peaceful but at the same time exciting feeling. He felt happy, content with the idea that he was now on first name basis with Tony Stark, and that while he didn't say it out loud to everyone, he had come to see Tony as the father figure he was missing since Ben's death.

The ride to the compound was nice, in a comfortable silence. While Tony went through some emails on his phone he asked Peter about school, his friends and May. Peter answer everything as truthful as possible and spend his time looking at the scenery trough his window. Peter didn't realized how tired he really was until he found himself on the arms of his mentor, asleep, on the way to his bedroom.

"Mr. Stark? What? Did i fall sleep??!! OMG! I am so sorry! You don't have to carry me! Please Mr. Stark!"

"Relax kid. It's nothing wrong to sleep. You are obviously more tired than you thought. Sleep a couple of hours and we'll get to work. Ok? And what happened to "Tony"?"

"Ok Tony. See ya in a couple of hours."

"Sleep well kid."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Surrey, Privet Drive

 

When Harry regained consciousness, the blinding pain on his back had him gasping painfully for air. He figured it had been a couple of hours since through his window he could see that it was all dark outside. He was extremely tired and in pain. Harry welcomed sleep happily.

Unknown to him, it had been more than 24 hours since he had lost consciousness. Vernon had locked the door and prohibited Petunia and Dudley to even go near it. He had even come back a couple of time to make sure that Harry was still alive and even kicked him some more for good measure.

Harry hadn't notice with the pain and concussion on his head that all feeling and movement were gone from his mid-chest down. He had a severe spinal cord injury and he was even lying on his own urine.

It would be 3 more days before he was given any kind of help.


	2. Chapter 2

Surrey, Privet Drive

 

Harry was in and out of consciousness the following days. The second time he came to, the bright light coming from the open window greeted him. He was confused, not knowing what was going on and barely registering where he was. He felt so cold and it was a bit hard to breathe, but he wasn’t shivering much and when he try to move his right hand to his face. He found his arm incredibly stiff and sore. 

Hedwig. He wondered where she was. Then he though about his friends, knew he needed help, but at the moment Hedwig wasn’t home. While he was immensely glad that Hedwig hadn’t been home when Vernon attacked him, unfortunately this also meant that she wouldn’t be back for a few more days at least and he was left with no means to call for help. Trying to clear his mind, Harry remembered how he had send her with a letter to Ron and Hermione a couple of days before letting them know he had made it home alright.

“Come on…” Harry said as he forced his uncooperative arm to move. With an incredible amount of pain he also managed to move his other arm enough that he dragged himself some towards the head of the bed where he had his wand, cloak, a couple of books and his miniaturized Firebolt. He had managed to sneaked them beneath his clothes and put it under a loose board beneath his bed as soon as he entered his bedroom. If he could just get to it…

After resting for a few minutes and fighting sleep, Harry started to become more and more aware of certain things. His head and back hurt like crazy, but somewhere around the line where his ribcage ended, the pain ended. For a second Harry was relieved, “no more pain” he thought, but then every other sensation was gone too. He couldn’t tell in what condition his legs were after the beating or in what position they lay. 

Harry’s mental state was not the best, as he was not able to totally focus on one thing. He was scared. He didn’t understand what was happening with his body and was hoping with all his might that Hedwig would be back soon. He managed to make it almost to the head of the bed, but his aching muscles and bones keep screaming at him that it was time to stop.

Finally, his exhaustion won the silent battle against sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Upstate, New York

 

Peter had been adamant that he had everything under control, with that of his “after school” activities, the poor kids exhaustion had finally won on the way to the compound and he didn’t woke up until late Saturday afternoon.

The plans for Saturday had beed fairly simple. After finishing some upgrades to both his and the kid’s suits they were to have a movie marathon from the 70s and 80s. Then a quick shopping trip and lunch while they waited for Pepper and May to go spend what was left of the weekend by the beach. He knew that both women worked themselves off like there was no tomorrow, and they had a well deserved mini vacation waiting for them. 

Instead of the tinkering on the lad and a movie marathon, Tony had used the extra free time while Peter was asleep to look into a couple of files Fury gave to him sometime after the huge fiasco with Ultron. 

He had, for the most part ignore them, as they had information about a “friend” of his father named Charles Potter and some work they did together. What little information was on the file, was all he had. There where mentions of “special abilities and techniques” that he possessed, as well as locations and dates that didn’t make much sense. 

At the beginning he’d just past the name as unimportant, now however, he was becoming curious. He was trying to get to meet with Fury soon. 

The thing with Fury was that he tended to give only bits of information expecting him to decipher everything else. There must something truly important that he wanted Tony to know, but since he couldn’t find anything else or make sense of most of it, he NEEDED Fury to explain what was all that about. He was tired of this kind of game the old man liked to play with him. 

When Peter finally made his way to the workshop, Tony had finally able to contact Fury and convince him to meet within the week. 

“Tony?”

“Hey kid. Finally managed to catch some z’s huh?”

“It's not like i have not been sleeping Tony.”

“Just not enough to help with that crazy metabolism of yours, right?”

“…Mmmm…”

“Kid…” Tony said giving him his trademark glare/stare full force.

“Ok. Yeah. But it’s no big deal. Really!”

“It is a big deal if you work yourself to exhaustion. Come on Pete, I know you know this already.”

“No…. Sorry. I know, I just have so much school work lately, and then there is the Decathlon team meetings and spending time with Ned and MJ outside of school and patrols and…”

“your S.I internship?”

“Well…yeah. But i love spending time with you Mr Stark! And working on prototypes and the suits and training! Seriously! This is one of the best thing on my life!””

“Ok, ok. Relax kid. All i am saying is that you need to keep a better track of your sleep times. Also, are you eating enough? Crazy fast metabolism and all…”

“Yes… ok…yeah, i get it. Sorry.”

“Ok. And what happened to “Tony”? Did you forget about our deal already?”

“What? umm… NO! not at all. Sorry.. i just…”

“Its ok. Relax. Lets take a look at those upgrades on your suit before Pep and aunt hottie arrive, ok?”

“Ok”

“And stop apologizing every five minutes”

“Ok, sorry...”

Whit a low chuckle Tony started heading towards the elevator assuming that Peter was following. 

Peter had barely taken two steps following Tony to the elevator when his spider sense started tingling. But it didn’t scream danger, as it had done when an attack was about to happen. No, this time it scream at him to be on guard, to be ready to whatever was about to happen, to be ready to help. 

Then there was something else too. It was like he could even taste the change in the air, like if a mini electrical storm was about to unravel on the common room of the compound. 

Tony had already made to the elevator when he noticed Peter wasn’t following. He was just standing there, turning slowly around, listening to nothing… waiting.

“Kid, what is it?”

“Sir, there seems to be an increasing disturbance on the air inside the room. I am not able to pinpoint the cause to it just yet.” Friday announced this just as Peter was locking eyes with his mentor.

“I don’t know. My spider sense is letting me know to be on guard, like... something it’s coming.”

“What?. Friday, do register any danger on the vicinity of the compound? What about inside? Anything out of place?” Tony questioned hi A.I while also walking closer to Peter and getting ready to call his suit at any second now.

“Peter, what is it exactly that you are sensing”

“It’s like the air inside the room had started to charge itself with electricity out of nowhere…”

“Sir, there is also a slight change on the air and humidity around the compound, but it is minimal and doesn’t seem to be related to the changes inside.”

“Mmm… Ok. Fri, be on high alert and call up for backup just in case. Also, keep an eye for Pepper and May, I don’t want them to get caught on whatever is going on here if they arrive.”

“Very well Sir.”

“Kid, your suit?”

“Right. I’ll-“

Out of nowhere, after a quick flash of light, like if a lightning strike had just managed to make it’s way inside the room but without the dreadful sound, the figure of what Tony assumed to be a teen could be seen lying on the floor about ten feet from them. 

He was lying on his left side. A mop of black hair was dirty and matted with dry blood. While the clothes he was wearing looked like they could easily fit an adult, the outline of his frame showed that his was super skinny and made the clothes hang on him. His legs were positioned on an super awkward and uncomfortable way.  
They stood, frozen in place and starring at the figure a good minute or so before Friday broke them out of their stupor.

“Sir, there seem to have been some sort of teleportation occurred inside the communal area.”

Tony and Peter blinked a couple of times before the later went to check on the unconscious teen.

“Yeah Fri, thanks for that enlightening observation. Please scan him and tell me what is wrong with him. Kid, don’t get too close to him, we don’t know yet what is going on or if he is a friend or an enemy.”

“But Tony! He seems really hurt!” Tony signed tiredly at this. He also wanted to check the kid himself, but years of acquired paranoia told him to make sure it was safe first.

“I know. But if you didn’t notice, he just appeared out of nowhere. THAT is just not normal.”

“Urg… I know, But…”

“Sir, there are multiple contusions all over the boys back, torso and legs. There is a mild to severe concussion on the right side of his head, multiple broken ribs with what it looks like a punctured lung and severe damaged to his spine. He requires urgent medical attention.”

Tony was stunned. What the heck? How on earth was that even possible?!

“Sir, I’ve already alerted medical and they are on their way. Would you like me to contact Dr. Helen Cho as well? Would you also like to cancel the call for backup?”

Once again, Tony was broken out of his stupor and into action. He needed to check on the kid first hand and see if he could find some kind of identification before the med team got here. He shot a quick look at Peter and found him deadly pale, with both a scared and worried look on his face.

“Jeez… Yeah Fri, to all of that. ETA for the med team?”

“Two minutes sir.”

“Ok.”


End file.
